


Coming Home

by Lady_Alexiel



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Complete, Oneshot, Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Alexiel/pseuds/Lady_Alexiel
Summary: This takes place after the end of the third x-men movie, after the credits. Charles wakes up in the body of another.





	Coming Home

Summary inside! Songfic about Charles and sort of about Storm  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men movies nor the Crüxshadows and do not make any profit from these writings.

This takes place at the end of X-3. After the credits a scene plays where Charles is in the body of a person, revealed earlier in the movie to have been completely brain dead. This is just a songfic about just before Moira shows up in that scene. The song is Return (Coming Home) by the Crüxshadows.

It turned out kinda short, but I think it fits nicely! Hope you like it!

Coming Home

 

I've seen the terrible hand of struggle  
and felt the pain the hubris brings  
I have tasted the wisdom of divinity  
and the horror of its sting

 

Charles' eyes slowly opened, revealing a white room. He could hear the sound of a machine beeping nearby. The body he was in was his identical twin, who has been brain dead since birth. He smiled and whispered, "It worked!" Transferring his mind into this body took a lot of time and effort.

 

And though they tell you i am lost  
and their words report my death is come  
the fates have left me breathing still  
very much alive

 

'I'm still alive!' He thought, grateful for small miracles. 'I wasn't sure this would work entirely or not.'

 

And though my mind is cut by battles  
fought so long ago  
I return victorious  
I am coming home  
And if the paths that I have followed  
have tread against the flow  
there is no need for sorrow  
I am coming home

 

"Some memories may have disappeared, but that's a small price to pay." Charles mused as he moved his legs and flexing his toes, feeling them for the first time in so long.

 

For the distance I have traveled  
upon an ocean of despair  
have led me back into your arms once more  
an answer to a little prayer

 

'Is everyone alright? What's happened? How much time has passed?' He thought, desperate to know. 'It doesn't matter, I can go home to HER!' He realized, a smile breaking out on his face. 'I know in my heart, no matter what else happened, she's alright! She has been my confidant, my rock, my heart all these years.'

 

And though they tell you i am lost  
and their words report my death is come  
the fates have left me breathing still  
very much alive

 

'Won't everyone be so surprised to see me? After thinking I'm dead. It took me such a long time to construct my memories into this mind, make them whole. I know my life could end in an instant, and I know, once I'm back home, I'll tell her.' I sat up slowly, smiling at the memories of her face and her lovely voice.

 

And though my mind is cut by battles  
fought so long ago  
I return victorious  
I am coming home  
And if the paths that I have followed  
have tread against the flow  
there is no need for sorrow  
I am coming home

 

"Ororo," I started, practicing my speech to her. "I have been wanting to tell you something for a very long time now. I have been given a second chance, I can't wait any longer to tell you, for it may be too late next time. I can't die before telling you that I love you!" He whispered to the empty room. "I'm coming home, and when I do I'll tell you! And I'll never leave your side again! Even if you don't want me in that way." His eyes closed and a smile spread across his face as he thought about seeing his beautiful Ororo again.

 

End.


End file.
